darkskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arch Equipment
SEE ALSO: Kingdom Equipment Arch equipment is a direct upgrade from celtic equipment and, for the price of two arch points, can be made for almost any equipment slot: Ring Collar Plate Helmet Leggings Boots Gauntlets Sleeves Cape Belt Bracer Visor Piercing Aura(floating slot) Earring Medal Ego(Special slot) Weapon. The basic stats for a body-slot piece of arch equipment are: Object 'archeq chestplate plate' is type armor, worn on body, extra flags loyal no-quest, extra2 flags none. Armor class is 25. You must have 10 EQ points to wear this item. Affects hp by 1750. (Base) Affects mana by 1750. (Base) Affects moves by 1750. (Base) Affects psyche by 20. (Base) Affects armor class by -250. (Base) Affects hit roll by 300. (Base) Affects damage roll by 330. (Base) Affects mana regeneration by 5. (Crafting) Non-body slots give a bit less: You examine '+'Arch-Ego'+' carefully. Object 'archeq Ego' is type armor, worn on special, extra flags loyal no-quest, extra2 flags none. This item has been upgraded with 0 rival points. Armor class is 25. You must have 10 EQ points to wear this item. Affects hp by 750. (Base) Affects mana by 750. (Base) Affects moves by 750. (Base) Affects damage roll by 30. (Base) Affects psyche by 20. (Base) Arch weapons can use any weapon skill: You must specify the type of weapon to make: hit slice stab slash whip claw blast pound crush grep bite pierce suck And have the following stats: Object 'archeq weapon Groper' is type weapon, worn on wield, extra flags loyal no-quest, extra2 flags none. This item has been upgraded with 0 rival points. Damage is 155 to 205 (average 180). This powerful item allows its wearer to shear through armour without difficulty. You must have 5 EQ points to wear this item. Affects damage roll by 60. (Base) Affects hit roll by 60. (Base) You can upgrade each piece of arch eq by using the upgrade '''command. Each upgrade costs 75 rival points and will increase the eqpoint requirement of the piece by 2.5 points (rounded off, e.g. 10, 13, 15, 18, 20, 23, 25 etc). Upgrading will let you choose which stats you want to add, allowing you to tailor your gear set specifically for your class: stats (0.15% hp/mana/move) dam (30 damroll) hit (50 hitroll) psyche (25 psyche) armor (-100 ac) damage (5 average) So after one psyche upgrade, the basic arch chestplate from before would look like this: Object 'archeq chestplate plate' is type armor, worn on body, extra flags loyal no-quest, extra2 flags none. This item has been upgraded with 75 rival points. Armor class is 25. You must have '''13 EQ points to wear this item. Affects hp by 1750. (Base) Affects mana by 1750. (Base) Affects moves by 1750. (Base) Affects psyche by 20. (Base) Affects armor class by -250. (Base) Affects hit roll by 300. (Base) Affects damage roll by 330. (Base) Affects psyche by 25. (Arch Upgrade) Affects mana regeneration by 5. (Crafting) Category:Equipment